Pour ne pas Oublier
by Seiippai
Summary: PostPoudlardHPDM: OS cadeau pour Vert Emeraude. Ne pas oublier celui qu'on a aimé. Ne pas oublier, qu'à notre tour, on a le droit de vivre. Ou comment se reconstruire, après la guerre, la mort et l'absence.


**oOo**

**Pour ne pas oublier**

**oOo**

* * *

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à JKR, que ce soient les personnages, les lieux, l'univers, etc, je me contente d'écrire l'histoire présente.

Petit (enfin, pour le coup il est assez long) OS pour Vert Emereaude, à qui je fais un gros bisou (c'est niais, je sais). Je t'adore, et ça fait près d'un an que je te le dois, cet OS –bon, ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec l'idée de départ… Si! Les personnages sont les mêmes… xD.

C'est un peu une songfic, même si les paroles de la chanson de Gainsbourg ne seront pas explicitement mises en relief.

Nda 2: Je ne tiens pas compte dans l'intégralité (et presque quasiment pas, en fait )des Tomes 6 et 7, de toute façon vous verrez, ça n'est pas vraiment le but de la fic. La fic est un Drama.

Résumé: Harry ne veut pas oublier. Celui qu'il a aimé. Ou comment, après la guerre, la mort, et la désolation, vivre redevient possible? PostPoudlard.HPDM

Avertissement: «Ceci est un slash», donc relations explicites entre hommes, donc, homophobes, cassez vous.

Rating: T (quelques écarts –bien gentils-, et aucune scène explicitement pornographique qui nécessiterait un rating supérieur)

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Bonne lecture**

**oOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOo**

Harry se réveilla péniblement. Le soleil inondait sa chambre, et venait illuminer les murs blancs et pâles de la pièce, pour s'échouer sur sa peau hâlée et nue. Il devait être huit heures, à peine, peut être quelques minutes de plus: son réveil était resté muet.

La vie d'Harry Potter était merveilleusement réglée, depuis un peu moins de trois ans maintenant. La guerre s'était achevée, entraînant avec elle nombre de ses compagnons, Voldemort, et la plupart des mangemorts moisissaient maintenant à Azkaban. Tout allait bien, oui, dans un monde sorcier qui redécouvrait le bonheur de la banalité, de l'ennui, se familiarisait à nouveau avec le calme plat du quotidien. Harry avait organisé sa vie à cette image. Il se levait, toujours à neuf heures. Il filait sous la douche, immédiatement. Il sortait trempé, se séchait les cheveux, légèrement plus longs, maintenant, puis allumait une cigarette, assis dans un confortable en cuir. Après quoi, il se rendait dans la cuisine, se préparait un café bouillant, écœurant car trop sucré. Et sa journée commençait. Irrémédiablement.

Il ne repensait pas à la guerre. Il ne repensait ni à ses amis, perdus, pour certains, ni aux horreurs qu'il avait du côtoyer, dès son plus jeune âge.

Il ne repensait pas au sang qu'il avait versé.

Il ne repensait pas aux hommes qu'il avait tués.

Il ne repensait pas à ceux qu'il avait vu mourir.

Il ne repensait même pas à lui.

La vie du célébrissime Harry Potter n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le monde sorcier, à vrai dire. Il n'était pas devenu Auror. Il n'était pas devenu ministre. Il n'enseignait pas. A vrai dire, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. La somme astronomique que le ministère lui avait versé en compensation, s'ajoutant à sa fortune personnelle, à celle des Blacks, ainsi qu'à l'argent que lui avait laissé Dumbledore, faisant de lui son unique testamentaire; tout cela lui permettait de vivre plus que confortablement. Et en réalité, si l'argent en était venu à manquer, il lui aurait suffi, à l'occasion, d'accorder une ou deux interviews à la Gazette. Non, l'argent, le confort, rien ne posait problème.

Harry aimait vraiment son appartement. Situé en plein cœur du Londres sorcier, au dernier étage d'un immeuble moderne, presque neuf, l'appartement était clair, vaste, et de rares meubles venaient bloquer la lumière d'une large baie vitrée autorisait à entrer. Une chambre, un énorme living room, une cuisine américaine, dégagée, agréable, une salle de bain, une penderie, un bureau, cela suffisait amplement.

Accrochées aux murs, quelques photos, rares, mais auxquelles il tenait plus qu'au reste de son appartement. Dumbledore, assis derrière son atypique bureau, fixant le parc de Poudlard, de dos. Minerva, houspillant quelques élèves au détour d'un couloir. Ron, disparu, en train d'embrasser timidement une Hermione si souriante, alors. Hermione encore, à la barre du nouveau tribunal sorcier, alpaguant un collectionneur de reliques interdites. Et puis, dans son bureau, au dessus d'une pile de livres impressionnante de diversité, éclairée par la lumière aveuglante du jour, Draco, assis dans le parc de Poudlard. Juste assis, tête baissée, les cheveux encadrant son visage pâle et filiforme, anguleux, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Par la guerre, aussi.

Ron, le frère de cœur, était mort le premier. Le sortilège de mort, lancé à l'aveugle par un mangemort obèse et crasseux, l'avait emporté. Simplement. Harry ne l'avait jamais accepté. Qu'il meure, bien sûr. Mais aussi de cette façon inattendue, si tranchée. Neville, quelques jours plus tard, avait été torturé, puis froidement abattu. Harry se souvenait de l'annonce. Et de ce qu'il avait dit à ses parents. Plongée dans sa folie, incapable de le comprendre, il avait vu un éclair de lucidité traverser le regard de sa mère, avant le vide, de nouveau.

Blaise, l'espion, avait été démasqué, une semaine avant la fin. Tout comme Pansy. Puis ils avaient disparus, sans être vraiment recherchés par une communauté sorcière si prompte à oublier ses héros, les vrais.

Puis ça avait été le tour de Remus.

Puis Fred.

Puis Draco.

Ca avait été le pire.

Il l'avait haï, d'abord, et pendant des années, il n'avait eu pour lui que du mépris, qu'une haine froide et calculée. Rien de réellement passionnel. Il avait détesté le petit blond arrogant qui lui avait tendu la main. Il avait frappé l'adolescent vaniteux et mesquin qu'il avait côtoyé au quotidien. Il s'était épuisé à perdre du temps, à le haïr. Puis il était tombé amoureux. Et plus rien n'avait eu d'importance. Ni la guerre, ni les morts, ni le sang qu'il lui fallait faire couler. Rien n'avait eu d'importance, du moment qu'il pouvait se réfugier dans sa haine, dans ses coups.

Harry était devenu fort. Il s'était évertué à devenir ce que l'on souhaitait qu'il devienne. Celui que réclamait le monde sorcier. Un héros. Severus, le maître des potions, lui était devenu cher, et il lui avait appris à se battre, à user de l'occlumencie avait talent, à lancer tous les sortilèges possibles, informulés, flirtant avec la magie noire. Il lui avait aussi appris à s'ouvrir, à se débarrasser des clichés qu'on lui avait inculqué. Il avait reconnu en lui un mentor, autre que Dumbledore, trop absent, puis mort, en voulant éviter à Harry d'avoir à combattre top tôt, avant «le moment venu». Et faisant fi de leurs haines, ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à devenir, son plus proche soutien, un ami, presque. Minerva l'avait initié aux magies animales, aux étranges pouvoirs de la haute métamorphose, bien loin des transformations scolaires du plume en grenouille. Elle lui avait appris à modifier son environnement, à user de sa force pour manier le souffle et la puissance du vent, la protection offerte par la terre, la végétation, à manier l'eau, pour priver son adversaire d'air. Elle s'était révélée à lui, patiente, exigeante, inflexible, lui affirmant néanmoins sa sympathie, son amour presque maternel.

Puis Draco lui avait appris. Que les prophéties, que les paroles de Dumbledore, concernant l'amour, et toutes ces choses qu'il avait considérées comme stupides, bien ridicules en comparaison du pouvoir de Voldemort, ne prendraient sens que dès lors qu'il les ressentirait vraiment, que dès lors qu'il se sentirait aimé, et qu'il aimerait. Lucius avait été exécuté, au milieu de leur sixième année. Narcissa avait été abattue, quelques semaines plus tard, par sa propre sœur. Et Draco, seul, s'était tourné vers lui, l'objet de sa haine, pour le haïr davantage, plus fort. Harry le lui avait rendu, un temps, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Bien sur, Ron et Hermione étaient restés, près de lui, à l'aider, à l'encourager, à la soutenir de toutes leurs forces. Mais Harry avait eu besoin d'autre chose. De quelque chose de plus fort. De quelque chose d'étrange et d'indéfini qui lui permettrait de se transcender.

Harry n'avait pas battu Voldemort en voulant sauver Draco. Il l'avait battu en voulant préserver son futur avec lui.

A l'instant où il achevait la plus grand mage noir que le siècle ait connu, il ne savait pas que Draco mourrait. Au moment d'esquisser un sourire, de se sentir vidé, presque libre, il ne savait pas que celui qu'il aimait fermait définitivement les yeux.

Ses larmes, à lui, n'y avait rien changé.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

_L'aube vint caresser le parc de __Poudlard__, réveillant les fleurs timides de ce début de printemps, éclairant timidement l'eau du lac, immense et figé. L'air était frais, et une fine couche de rosée se collait encore, pour quelques minutes, aux tiges frêles de l'herbe grasse et verte de l'endroit. _

_Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et s'était précipité dans le parc dès qu'il avait vu le jour se lever, lavé, habillé, et prêt. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers l'énorme chêne sous lequel il avait coutume de trouver refuge, lorsque la nuit se faisait trop angoissante, quand les hurlements, la souffrance et le torture devenaient insupportables. Il s'asseyait, immuablement, au même endroit, allumait une cigarette – __Minerva__ le tolérait, et les autres professeurs aussi, lui semblait-il, depuis qu'il avait perdu Sirius, et depuis qu'officiellement, __Voldemort__ ressuscité l'avait révélé comme son ennemi principal, comme le seul qui valait la peine, réellement, disait-il, d'être longuement torturé par ses propres soins. _

_Il alluma sa cigarette, tira une bouffée profonde, et inspira la fumée au plus profond de lui, la sentit avec délectation pénétrer ses poumons, détendre ses tissus nerveux, et le soulagement vint immédiatement, relâchant la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules, dans sa nuque. Il entendit des pas se porter vers lui, dès que l'autre s'était trouvé à une centaine de mètre de son refuge de l'aube. Il l'avait vu venir, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. Aussi quand __Malefoy__ se dirigea vers lui, s'installa en face de lui, et ouvrit la bouche, il le coupa aussitôt._

_«Non, __Malefoy__, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu. __Dégages__.»_

_Le brun sourit intérieurement, avant de prendre un air offusqué, de s'approcher du visage de Harry, les traits déformés par une haine devenue banale._

_«Qu'est ce qui se passe __Potty__? Tu veux que je te laisse seul? Tu n'en veux plus de ma haine, aujourd'hui?» __susurra__ le blond._

_Harry pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme caresser sa joue, glacé. Il perçut l'habile mélange qui s'était effectué, entre l'odeur fraîche de l'herbe, et le goût ambré et sucré que devait avoir la peau de __Malefoy_

_«Je ne veux plus de ta haine, __Draco__. Plus maintenant. Ca va avoir lieu, bientôt. Et je n'__ai plus de temps à perdre.__»_

_L'autre se raidit à ces mots, perturbé, et même profondément bouleversé, bien qu'il ne laissât rien transparaître._

_«Allez __Potty__, sans moi pour te détester, tu vas vraiment développer ce putain de complexe du héros»._

_Oui, c'était ambré, sucré, et certainement légèrement amer, comme de la menthe écrasée. _

_«Ne. __Parles__. Plus.»_

_Et Harry s'était approché, saisissant __Draco__ par le cou, l'approchant doucement de lui, tendant ses lèvres, penchant le visage; et il l'avait embrassé, passionnellement, d'abord, puis beaucoup plus timidement, si longtemps qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'osait plus lever les yeux vers le blond. Le temps __ne s'était pas suspendu. Ils n'étaient pas passés dans une sphère «à part». Ils n'avaient pas disparus. Au contraire, ils avaient ressenti chaque respiration de l'autre, les tressaillements de ses muscles, la contraction de sa nuque, l'hésitation de ses mains, et partagés entre mal aise, honte, inexpérience et envie, irrépressible besoin, ils s'__étaient embrassés longtemps._

_Puis ça c'était terminé._

_Et Harry avait vu passer dans le regard du blond une myriade de sentiments confondus, mêlés les uns aux autres indistinctement. La haine, la colère, puis l'acquiescement, le désir, et le mépris, ensuite, teinté de passion et d'envie. __Draco__ avait fermé les yeux, les traits du visage contractés, contrariés. _

_Quand il les avait rouverts, Harry y avait vu l'apaisement._

_Et le consentement._

_«Tu le veux vraiment, Potter, je veux dire… Tu es prêt à oublier ma haine, à vivre autre chose que cette passion qui te brûle l'estomac, à ressentir pour moi autre chose que de la rage, à ne plus bouillir en me voyant, avant même que j'ai besoin de te parler?»_

_Le blond le fixait avec intensité, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage, des commissures des lèvres __raux__ larges cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux brillants._

_«Nous n'avons plus le temps pour autre chose, __Draco__, non?»_

_Harry chercha ses mots, quelques secondes, interminables, durant lesque__lles __Draco__ se __sentit percuté __et transpercé par une foultitude__ d'émotions, encore, __puis __saisi par un irréversible mouvement, qui le porta à poser son front contre celui du brun._

_«Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre toi, __Draco__», murmura Harry, sans se décoller de lui._

_Et d'un commun accord, sans qu'ils aient à échanger davantage de mots, ils s'étaient embrassés à nouveau, différemment cette fois ci, plus calmement, posément, __savourant les lèvres et la langue __ de l'autre, jouant avec leurs bouches respectives à s'aimer mille__s__ fois de mille façons nouvelles, tantôt intensément, tantôt désuets, distraits, parfois passionnés, d'autres mécaniques, comme pour souffler un temps, s'accorder quelques secondes de répit, avant __de s'offrir totalement, encore__, sans faire aucune concession._

Il ne s'était pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient, ou encore qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin, et n'en eurent pas besoin par la suite. Ils l'avaient fait. Sans le dire.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, rythmés par la fureur et le bruit, le sang et les larmes, ne leur laissant pour répit qu'un court instant, entre l'aube et le jour, au moment où la rosée s'étiole et s'échappe.

Pour vivre.

Rêver.

Y croire, quelques minutes de plus.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Une nouvelle matinée. Une de plus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, frais, immédiatement, prêt à affronter son triste quotidien. A vrai dire, il n'était pas triste, pas au sens, en tout cas, où on peut l'entendre généralement. Il aimait le doux confort de son existence, la calme plat qui s'était emparé de sa vie depuis maintenant trois ans.

Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se contentait de faire quelques apparitions publiques, espacées de plusieurs semaines, à n'importe quel congrès, séminaire, ou gala qu'organisait le ministère. Alors il passait le temps. Il voyageait, accordait du temps aux rares amis qui lui restaient, et passait le reste de sa journée à lire, écouter de la musique, où tout simplement, se promener, écumer les ruelles ombragées et animées de Londres, parcourir les innombrables parcs de la ville, envahis par les souvenirs, les regrets, les manques, aussi.

La nuit, Harry sortait, parfois, à la recherche de sensations inconnues, oubliées. Il visitait les bars, boîtes de nuit, côtoyait les deux sexes, sans grande conviction, sans grand respect non plus pour ses partenaires occasionnels, qu'il revoyait une seconde fois, au mieux.

Harry n'était pas vraiment l'amant idéal. Oh bien sûr, jamais ses partenaires n'avaient eu à se plaindre de ses attentions, de ses caresses et baisers. Il était juste … absent. Mécaniquement trop parfait pour être réellement impliqué. Juste incapable de «faire l'amour».

En fait, Harry baisait. Sans conviction. Seulement poussé, admettait-il, par le désir de ne pas être seul.

L'horloge du salon affichait 9h, quand Harry, lavé, propre et prêt à affronter sa journée pénétra dans la pièce. Le soleil inondait l'endroit de ses rayons, percutant le grand et seul miroir de l'appartement, éclaboussant les vitres, tableaux et photographies disposées au dessus d'un grand canapé de cuir noir, sobre. Il se dirigea vers le sofa, rangea les quelques livres qui traînaient dessus dans l'immense bibliothèque qui faisait face au fauteuil. Il avait hérité nombre d'ouvrage de Dumbledore, et Minerva comme Hermione lui en envoyaient régulièrement pour qu'il puisse parfaire sa collection. Car après la guerre, Harry avait trouvé refuge, en partie, dans les livres. Il en avait de tous genres: livres de cuisine, romans, grimoires anciens et coûteux, contes sorciers, manuels d'entretien… Harry ne les lisait pas, se contentant de les feuilleter rapidement, saisissant au passage quelques phrases qui retenaient son attention, laissant le reste à la poussière et à l'ombre. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la surprise qu'il avait, cette joie légère qu'il ressentait, lorsqu'en ouvrant l'un de ses livres, il tombait sur une page, un paragraphe, ou juste quelques mots, plus forts, plus beaux que les autres.

Harry observa son salon: tout allait bien. Tout était rangé, méticuleusement. Il avait pris cette habitude, dès qu'il s'était installé. Peut être par souci de ses invités. Non… En fait, bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre, il n'était devenu maniaque du rangement que pour oublier le bordel indescriptible de son dortoir, à Poudlard, et effacer de sa mémoire la tendance de Seamus à laisser traîner ses slips sales partout dans la pièce, la manie de Ron àt oublier ses papiers de chocogrenouilles (vides, bien sûr), sur son l, et un tas d'autres choses, trop douloureuses maintenant. Des choses «d'avant». Car malgré tout. Le confort. Le calme. La paix, même. Harry regrettait.

Il transplana rapidement, et atterrit dans le petit intérieur cossu d'Hermione. Le salon de son amie d'enfance était plus petit que le sien, mais beaucoup plus chaleureux. La pièce avait été aménagé de façon brouillonne, chose surprenante pour la jeune femme, et une profusion de couleurs chaudes ne pouvait empêcher les visiteurs, même les plus tristes et sombres, de sourire et de se sentir bien ici. Immédiatement, Harry s'y était senti à l'aise, et il passait beaucoup de temps chez Hermione, qui vivait seule.

La jeune femme l'avait invité à passer prendre un brunch. Pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, elle avait pris des vacances, et s'était accordée une semaine de repos, qu'elle avait bien décidé de consacrer à ne rien faire. La chose était suffisamment rare pour qu'Harry soit intrigué. Ca n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Hermione que de s'arrêter et que de se proclamer en vacances alors que son bureau croulait sous le nombre de dossiers qui y étaient entassés. Car son amie était devenue, en l'espace de trois ans, une des avocates les plus renommées d'Angleterre. Après un an de formation accélérée, elle avait décidé de passer en candidat libre le plus prestigieux des concours de la Justice magique, et, chose moins surprenante, elle était arrivée bien classée au final.

C'est un Harry curieux, un peu inquiet aussi, qui fut accueilli par un petit bout de femme euphorique, rayonnant de joie et de santé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de se faire du mauvais sang: il n'avait plus vu Hermione sourire autant, en si bonne forme, depuis des années.

Il la serra dans ses bras quelques secondes, un peu surpris et hébété, quand la jeune femme le traîna dans la cuisine, sans un mot.

Il pénétra dans l'antichambre du mal: une tonne de croissants, de pains au chocolat, de beignets et autres réjouissances était amoncelée sur une minuscule table, entourés par une demi douzaine de jus de fruit différents, une théière brûlante, une cafetière toute aussi chaude, et deux grands – énormes, même – verres de lait.

«Que me vaut l'honneur, Herm'? demanda Harry, en s'asseyant à la droite de la table, sur «sa» chaise.

«Oh Ryry, je suis si contente de te voir! J'ai tant de choses à te raconter. D'abord Parvati qui me demande si John et moi voulons passer voir son adorable bambin, et ensuite John qui…»

Harry regardait son amie avec des yeux ronds.

«Euh, parle un tout petit peu moins vite là… J'ai rien compris» la coupa le brun, se passant la main dans les cheveux, un air désolé et contrit au visage.

«Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, ce John?» réalisa Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Certes, son amie n'était pas du genre à déballer sa vie sexuelle sur au croisement d'un carrefour, mais elle l'avait toujours tenu au courant, dans les grandes lignes.

«Ahhh, c'est John…»

Harry ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione dans un tel état.

«Ca m'avance» maugréa-t-il, après avoir reprit ses esprits.

«Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois, au Ministère, tu sais, le service de relations avec le département de la Justice Internationale, paraît même qu'ils ont muté la pauvre Amanda alors qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois, et sans prévis, alors bien sûr, Kerry est venu pour casser la gueule de…»

«Hermione!» rugit Harry, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

«Ah, oui… John donc… Un bon ami à moi», reprit Hermione, en devenant soudainement très rouge.

«Et…»

«Euh, nous sommes fiancés.»

Harry ferma les yeux, et se massa longuement les paupières. Il se sentait soudain très fatigué.

«Hermione, je te préviens, si… Et d'abord, c'est qui ce John, tu l'as rencontré où?»

«Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, Harry» répondit, taquine, Hermione, qui semblait avoir reprit du courage dans la déconfiture d'Harry. Au moins, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, il n'a pas foutu en l'air la table qu'elle avait soigneusement préparée.

«Je fais que ça, Herm', mais j'avoue que… Te fiancer? Mais si tôt? Tu le connais depuis «quelques mois», ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire…» souffla Harry, soudainement plus sérieux. Il saisit un croissant et en croqua un bout. La boulangerie moldue, au rez de chaussée de l'immeuble de son amie, typique, conviviale, était sans conteste la plus merveilleuse chose au monde.

«Mais Harry, gémit Hermione, brusquement désemparée, semblant être au bord des larmes, je pensais que… je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, pour moi…»

«Je ne le connais même pas Herm', je ne l'ai jamais rencontré!» dit Harry, haussant le ton. Sa voix avait sonnée plus durement qu'il le ne l'aurait voulu, mais il fallait réellement que la jeune femme lui explique.

Le climat s'était fait plus tendu. L'ambiance chaleureuse dans laquelle il avait débarqué semblait s'être considérablement refroidie. Harry se rendit compte de la dureté de ses questions, et soupira intérieurement. Quand arrêterait-il de ne penser qu'à lui?

«Je sais Harry, je suis désolée… Mais ça c'est fait si vite… je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, tu sais, avec les … désastres que j'ai enchaîné, je ne… Je pensais que tu risquerais de te braquer de suite… C'est tout. Mais, tu es content pour moi, hein, Harry? Parce que si tu ne…»

«Non, Hermione, ne finit pas ta phrase. Bien sûr que je suis content. Mais c'est si soudain, je… Allez, viens dans mes bras, que je te félicite» répondit le brun, accueillant une petite masse revigorée contre son torse.

«C'est le plus important, tu sais, pour moi, depuis…» commença Hermione, avant de ravaler un sanglot, «depuis que Ron est mort, je… J'ai besoin d'avancer moi, tu sais, Harry. Je ne peux plus penser à lui. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler les bons moments, je… Non, je ne fais que le revoir mort, étendu sur le sol, comme ça, et j'ai honte, car ce sont ses bras, qui devraient me soulever sur le pas de notre suite nuptiale, parce que tout était prévu pour aller comme ça, parce que j'aurais été … heureuse.»

Harry resserra son étreinte.

«Je sais, Herm', je sais…» conclut-il, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

«Je sais, Herm'.»

L'incident resta clos. Hermione et Harry passèrent deux heures, attablés, à discuter de tout et de rien, de John, de sa demande, de tout et de rien, encore, du Ministère, des exploits des Swaps de Londres au Quidditch, de Severus, qui venait de se voire renouveler son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La pile des croissants disparut, suivie de près par celle des petits pains, et après quelques fous rires mémorables, une ou deux engueulades concernant les traités mis en place par Kingsley, Harry se sentit bien. Le ventre plein, les yeux pleins de joie et de bonne humeur, Harry se dit que finalement, ce John inconnu, mystérieux justicier, n'était pas la pire des choses qui soient arrivées à Hermione.

Midi approcha, et après qu'Hermione lui ait remis entre les mains un sac plein de livres et grimoires, ils se séparèrent, heureux, pénétrés par la joie, l'envie de vivre, et peut être même, ce sentiment étrange qu'ils avaient tant recherchés, celui pour lequel ils s'étaient si intensément battus, celui pour lequel ils avaient sacrifiés leurs proches, leurs amis, leurs amants. Le bonheur. Harry ressentit violemment cet état, et l'horreur de la guerre se rappela à lui. Rapidement, néanmoins, le goût de la viennoiserie chaude, du chocolat et du café lui revinrent en mémoire. Peut être les sacrifices avaient-ils valu la peine d'être faits, finalement.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Le gala avait été organisé par Theodore Nott, Adjoint du Ministre de la Magie depuis quelques mois à peine. Harry s'attendait à y trouver une foule indescriptible, mais il était seul, ou presque. Il avait une plus d'une heure d'avance, mais il avait tenu à arriver plus tôt, pour éviter la foule de journalistes et de photographes qui feraient le pied de grue devant l'hôtel qui avait été loué par le Ministère à cette occasion.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés entre cet instant et la proclamation par Kingsley, Ministre par intérim, de la nouvelle République de la Communauté Sorcière Britannique. Trois années qui lui avaient parues interminables, et qui pourtant, aujourd'hui, semblaient s'être déroulées en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. Trois années sans Ron. Trois années sans Draco. Trois années de quasi-solitude, d'errances nocturnes, de baisers vides de sens. Trois années sans Draco. Trois années qui avaient vues fleurir bonheurs et joies, couples et heureuses nouvelles. Mais trois années, toujours, sans lui. Trois années passées à tenter de ne pas l'oublier. A tenter de conserver en mémoire, le plus fidèlement possible, son sourire, le matin, quand il dormait dans ses bras. A essayer de préserver intacte l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, l'intensité de son regard. Trois années, aussi, à pleurer, souvent. Harry ne voulait pas apprendre à vivre, «autrement». Le bonheur, c'est l'oubli des morts, lui avait dit un jour Remus, avant de s'éteindre.

Alors il n'avait pas beaucoup souri. Il avait peu rit. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Il n'avait pas aimé, véritablement.

Harry fut tiré de sa torpeur et de sa mélancolie par la main ferme et chaude de Severus qui se posait sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna immédiatement, et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. Severus avait des cheveux blancs. Réprimant un rire, sans avoir encore dit un mot, il s'approcha et lui et l'homme s'embrassèrent, maladroitement. Harry s'éloigna du corps de son ancien professeur, puis l'étudia de pied en cap.

«He bien, Severus, tu vieillis, non? Ou ça n'est qu'une impression?»

«Tais-toi, garnement. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces», répondit le plus âgé, étudiant à son tour la silhouette du plus jeune. «Tu as maigri, non?»

«Oh Sev', j'ai déjà assez d'Hermione pour m'engraisser, alors si toi aussi, tu te mets à te faire du souci pour moi…»

«Que veux tu, Harry, les mauvaises herbes, on finit par s'y attacher»

«Comment vas-tu, oh puissant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?», le taquina Hary.

«Plutôt pas mal, depuis que Minerva s'est résolue à renvoyer l'incompétent enseignant qui occupait mon poste. MON poste. Tu te rends compte… Et toi, Harry? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, voire depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai su que tu avais… Que tu avais finalement vendu tous les objets se rattachant de près ou de loin à la famille Black. Au profit d'un orphelinat, en plus. Tu es devenu fou? Tu as une idée de la valeur de ces reliques?», demanda Snape, un regard presque méchant, pour qui ne l'aurait pas «vraiment» connu, lancé vers Harry.

«Oh… Je n'en avais plus vraiment l'utilité. Et puis, il fallait le faire. J'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Ca a été, hum, assez douloureux, de revivre ces choses, de revoir certaines pièces, enfin…»

Tout deux marquèrent une pause, durant quelques secondes, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

«Tu pourras te libérer, pour le mariage?» questionna Harry. Car étonnamment, Severus et Hermione parvenaient désormais à s'apprécier. Bien sur, la jeune femme ne partageait pas la même chose avec Severus, ni le même vécu, ni les mêmes blessures. Mais ils avaient fini par se supporter, puis par pouvoir discuter. Et discuter avec Severus, réellement, était une preuve non négligeable de son estime pour vous.

«Oh oui… Cette gamine est décidément pleine de ressources. Je serai là, et si Minerva s'y oppose, je lui rappellerai qu'elle-même s'y rend, en tant qu'officier de cérémonie. Elle ne pourra pas refuser. Et je suis suffisamment mal payé pour pouvoir me permettre une absence de quelques heures.» lui répondit Severus.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, heureux que celui qui était logiquement devenu, après Dumbledore, son mentor, puisse se libérer. Il ne supportait pas les mariages. Et la présence du professeur de Poudlard signifiait qu'il pourrait s'isoler après la cérémonie, et médire sur les invités en présence.

«Dis moi Harry, tu occupes toujours tes journées à… Enfin, à ne faire absolument rien de ta vie? Tu ne voudrais pas trouver du travail? Ou secourir la veuve, et l'orphelin. Tu sais faire ça, non? Ou peindre?»

Harry se renfrogna.

«Non»

«Alors voyager?»

«J'ai fait le tour du monde, l'année dern ière, tu te rappelles?»

«Sortir?»

«Je m'ennuie vite»

Snape soupira, puis essaya de nouveau. Laissant le ton de la plaisanterie de côté, il reposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme brun, et reprit, plus sérieusement. S'il ne s'était pas appelé Severus Snape, et s'il n'avait pas terrorisé des générations d'élèves de Poudlard, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il essayait d'être gentil. Ou pire, qu'il était inquiet.

«Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer longtemps ce petit jeu là, Potter –il l'appelait toujours pas son nom, quand les choses devenaient moins futiles-, tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ton existence à te renfermer, à t'isoler du monde, des autres. Même moi, aujourd'hui, suis plus sociable et ouvert que toi.»

Il parut chercher ses mots.

«Je crois… je crois qu'ils ne l'auraient pas voulus, tous les autres, ceux que nous avons laissés au passé. Ils n'auraient jamais souhaité que tu te prives de vie pour eux. Et lui, surtout lui, ne l'aurait pas supporté.»

La voix de Snape s'était faite plus douce, alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots. Harry crut même y déceler de la compassion, et de la tristesse.

«Je… Je ne peux pas, Severus. Je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore. Peut être ne le saurais-je jamais, d'ailleurs, mais ça n'est pas important. Tu comprends, je ne veux PAS oublier, et quand bien même je le voudrais, je sais que je n'en serais pas capable. Je les entends encore. Je les revois, tous, la nuit, à mes côtés, m'observer, me rappeler à eux. Et je le sens, chaque nuit, posé contre moi, qui m'attend et me dévisage. Je… Non. J'ai sacrifié la majeure partie de ma vie à faire ce que les autres attendaient de moi, et maintenant, je veux vivre ce qu'il me reste d'existence comme je le souhaite. Sans être jugé. Tu dois comprendre ça, toi, Severus, non?

Snape fixa longuement Harry, détaillant ses traits, les émotions qui traversaient son regard, le tortillement des ses mains contre les pans de sa robe de soirée.

«Très bien, Harry. Mais il sera trop tard, un jour où l'autre. Et tu te contenteras de rattraper le temps que tu auras perdu. Et tu regretteras.»

Severus s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis retourna vers Harry.

«Et cesse d'arriver toujours en avance. Quelques photos de toi dans la Gazette me permettent de vérifier que tu es toujours en vie».

Harry acquiesça.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure, avant le commencement officiel de ce troisième anniversaire du «jour des héros». La salle s'était bien remplie, progressivement, et une queue impressionnante s'était déjà formée devant le bar qui longeait le mur droit de la pièce.

Harry parcourut l'assemblée des yeux, saluant de loin quelques connaissances, ou amis, qu'il irait voir plus tard. Pour l'heure, il cherchait juste désespérément Hermione, ou John.

La rencontre avec le récent fiancé de son amie avocate avait été agréable. Le jeune homme s'était révélé être attentionné, totalement amoureux, aussi ambitieux et honnête qu'Hermione, et il était assurément beaucoup moins laids que ceux qu'il avait pu voir par la passé au bras de sa ravissante gryffondor. John parlait beaucoup, écoutait peu, supportait mal le vin, très – trop – bien le whisky pur feu, mais il était sincèrement gentil et dévoué. Alors, Harry avait donné son consentement, implicitement, lorsqu'il l'avait tutoyé et salué par son prénom, après leur première rencontre. Le mariage aurait lieu fin Octobre. Puis l'automne arriverait. L'hiver. Le printemps, ensuite, et ils se retrouveraient ici, une fois de plus, à boire à la santé de héros qu'ils oubliaient déjà, à fêter leur propre bonheur plutôt qu'à célébrer le courage et le sacrifice de ceux qui avaient permis à cet ordre nouveau de s'instaurer. Et Harry aurait, très certainement, cette même envie de vomir, calée au fond de la gorge, ne demandant qu'une poignée de main supplémentaire, qu'une embrassade de plus pour lui retourner l'estomac.

Il n'aurait pas eu le même discours, si Draco avait été à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas pensé à Blaise, ou à Neville, si le blond l'avait forcé à danser avec lui. Et il le savait.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Harry caressa doucement les lèvres du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà? Michael? Non. Michel? Non plus. Non, ça devait être Miguel, ou quelque chose e ce genre. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il était saoul, il était célibataire, et l'affreuse soirée qu'il venait de passer excusait bien ses trous de mémoire.

L'inconnu gémit langoureusement, lorsqu' Harry posa ses lèvres sur son torse, caressant habilement son dos, s'amusant à le griffer par endroits, à effacer les traces de ses sévices d'une caresse. En fait, Harry avait l'habitude. Il faisait toujours la même chose. Il se contentait de reproduire sa dernière fois. Sa dernière nuit passée avec Draco.

Tout était exactement similaire. L'intensité des baisers. Le rythme des caresses. L'enchaînement des soupirs. Les corps tendus et brûlants.

Sauf que ça n'était pas Draco.

Comment était-ce, déjà? Non, ça n'était pas Miguel. Peut être Michael, finalement.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, effleurant ses lèvres avec délectation. Elles étaient sucrées. Terriblement plus sucrées que celles du blond. Moins fines, aussi. Il s'attarda sur le cou du jeune homme qui se contorsionnait sous lui, mordant timidement, puis avec passion, rage, désir.

L'autre s'était accoudé, légèrement relevé vers lui, et il s'amusait à l'ébouriffer, maintenant, à passer sa main longue et fine dans ses cheveux longs, beaucoup moins rebelles qu'à l'époque. Les laisser pousser, légèrement, avait eu cet effet –positif-, et Harry n'en était que plus heureux.

Il promena ses mains sur les hanches fermes et musclées du jeune homme, descendit, et s'empressa de caresser une partie plus sensible encore de l'anatomie de son compagnon.

Il pouvait imaginer le désir dans ses yeux.

Il pouvait imaginer la sueur perler sur son corps.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il put sentir l'autre se cambrer sous la violence de ses à coups.

Il devina la douleur, puis le plaisir intense qui gagnait l'inconnu.

Il partagea sa jouissance.

Sans le regarder.

Quand tout fut achevé, quand leurs corps moites s'écroulèrent, rompus, l'un sur l'autre, Harry ouvrit les paupières.

Ca n'était pas Draco.

Toujours pas.

Le brun repoussa violemment son invité nocturne, et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain, sous le regard surpris et interrogateur du jeune homme qui partageait son lit.

Et il se mit à vomir. A pleurer aussi.

Puis, revenu dans la chambre, il n'eut que du mépris pour celui qui était resté allongé.

« Casse-toi, maintenant»

«Mais, Harry, je ne …»

«Tu. Pars.»

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec la pire gueule de bois qu'il avait jamais eue. En fait, non. Il avait l'habitude, des lendemains difficiles. Il se remémora rapidement la soirée de la veille. Il avait discuté avec Severus. Avait croisé Hermione, et son fiancé. Puis le trou noir. Juste un souffle sur sa peau. Des caresses sur son corps. Un autre passager, éphémère visiteur de la nuit.

Il avait été odieux, une fois encore. Il n'avait pas joui, une fois de plus. Et il avait vomi, comme toujours.

Harry se détestait, de ne pas parvenir à faire «autre chose». De rester des heures durant à imaginer le corps de Draco se mouvoir sous le sien. D'imaginer ses yeux grands ouverts, plantés dans son regard, au moment de l'orgasme. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Son amour propre diminuait en flèche, le lendemain; et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément désolé pour le pauvre jeune homme qui aurait eu à subir ses caprices et blocages.

Cette fois ci, il avait même oublié son prénom. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vachement à Maël, ou Mathieu, peut être. A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se jeta sous la douche et demeura longtemps à sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau, effacer les marques que l'autre aurait pu laisser, effacer son odeur, son sperme. Il se frotta vigoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, nettoyant violemment chaque parcelle de son corps. Pour oublier ce viol consenti. Pour ne retenir que Draco. Que le souvenir du blond, de plus en plus lointain, impalpable, flou.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, la peau rouge, mais propre, et moins mal à l'aise, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se servir un café, et l'engloutir en même temps que l'une des atroces potions anti migraines que lui avait envoyé Severus, il fut dérangé par le téléphone…

… et la voix furieuse d'Hermione, qui l'insulta copieusement pendant trente secondes avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il avait pu saisir, entre autres «crétin», «abruti» et «idiot», le mot «Michael», «adorable», «collègue». Il s'appelait Michael, alors. Harry raccrocha le combiné, ingurgita l'infâme mixture de Snape, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, pour réaliser qu'il était presque 13 heures.

La journée serait plus courte, alors. C'était une bonne chose.

Harry s'habilla avec élégance, enfilant un pantalon en cuir de dragon, une chemise rouge sang. Il s'attacha les cheveux, mit ses lentilles de contact, et s'observa silencieusement dans le miroir. Il n'était pas trop mal, pour une fois.

Il passa deux heures, presque allongé dans son canapé, à feuilleter les ouvrages que lui avait récemment offerts Hermione, consulta quelques grimoires qui dormaient dans sa bibliothèque, puis se mit à griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille de papier blanc. L'appartement était plongé dans un silence presque total, à peine dérangé par le bruit de sa plume sur le parchemin qu'il noircissait.

Dehors, le soleil brillait encore. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'une journée où le soleil n'avait pas fait la moindre apparition. Le temps semblait s'être accordé à l'humeur des gens, au bonheur ambiant, à cette inhabituelle gaieté qui envahissait les rues, contrastant avec l'époque de l'année – l'automne -, à laquelle ils étaient parvenus.

Harry s'habilla d'une veste légère, et après avoir soigneusement rangé son parchemin, il décida d'aller se promener dans le Londres sorcier, et peut être, pour l'occasion, de s'acheter la Gazette, de prendre un café, en terrasse, et de s'adonner à ce passe temps étrange de la jeunesse britannique: lézarder.

Les gens, dans la rue, ne se retournaient plus. Ils lui souriaient, et quand il leur répondait, s'inclinait légèrement, avec référence, gratitude. Bien sûr, si Harry n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'être constamment en mouvement, il savait pertinemment qu'une foule de journaliste serait arrivée, prête à le photographier sous milles angles différents. Il imaginait sans peine les gros titres:

«Trois ans après, celui-qui-a-vaincu prend un café!»

Ou encore:

«Seul et désespéré, il noie son chagrin dans les bars!»

Alors, il marchait, observait la foule, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, et il se dirigea rapidement vers un quartier moins animé. Winter Alley, grand parc qui longeait la Tamise, était à cette heure-ci relativement désert. Les autres, les gens «normaux», travaillaient, à 15 heures? Ce parc, invisible aux moldus, s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, et Harry fut surpris de voire la terrasse de son café favoris plutôt garnie. Le temps clément devait aider.

Il salua de loin le serveur, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins maintenant, après que le jeune garçon ait surmonté sa peur et sa timidité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dégustait son café, laissant ses yeux errer sur le fleuve. Une myriades de reflets et de couleurs s'y mêlaient délicieusement bien. Les grands saules pleureurs qui encadraient le défilé d'eau étendaient leurs images sur des mètres, et quelques barques fendaient ces reflets pour quelque secondes, accompagnées d'éclats de rire et de soupirs amoureux.

Harry sentit son esprit s'évader, divaguer, une fois de plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, car se rappelait à lui une époque autre. Qui bannissait les promenades en barque. Qui interdisait au soleil de souligner les sourires.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

_La nuit tombait sur __Poudlard__. Avec elle l'impatience, l'angoisse, et la terreur. __Voldemort__ attendait, au pied des remparts, devant l'__énorme entrée principale__, que le soleil ait définitivement déserté le ciel automnal. Les flambeaux avaient été allumés, et toutes les fenêtres du château __laissaient s'échapper distinctement __ la lumière des chandelles._

_C'était le dernier soir. Celui où tout dev__r__ait changer__ et se __résoudre__ irrémédiablement, qu'il s'agisse du meilleur, ou du pire. Le soir où les sacrifices seraient consentis, forcés. L'instant des adieux, préparés, de ceux cauchemardés et appréhendés._

_Un vent frais faisait claquer l'emblème de l'école, et le drapeau fut soudain déchiré par un éclair verdâtre, alors que le dernier rayon de soleil s'éteignait, plongeant le parc de __Poudlard__ dans une obscurité terrifiante et saisissante. La froideur de la nuit ne semblait pas éprouver les nerfs des __mangemorts__, attroupés devant le château, accompagnés d'horreurs, toutes plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres.__Détraqueurs__, goules, loups garous assoiffés de sang, et surtout, __mangemorts__, robes lisses, masques blancs. Au milieu d'eux, négligemment dressé face aux remparts, __Voldemort__, les prunelles flamboyantes, impa__tientes et macabrement joyeuses attendait et souriait que le fanion pourfendu par ses soins viennent s'écraser au sol._

_Puis tout arriva. D'un claquement de doigt, et de quelques mouvements de baguette, les défenses de __Poudlard__ s'effondrèrent, sous les yeux terrorisés et stupéfaits de __Minvera_

_Un sourire, sur son visage grisâtre, et la herse s'écroula._

_Un signe de la tête, et une horde __de tueurs pénétrait dans le bâtiment._

_La panique gagna le château. Puis les affrontements, une heure, deux heures durant. Des bribes, de ci de là, revenaient en mémoire à Harry. Des morts, surtout. Le sang, sur le sol, qui coulait, jusqu'à former de minuscule ruisseaux. Les hurlements, partout autour de lui. _

_Les morts, encore._

_Adolescents, adultes. __Serpentards__ et __gryffondors_

_Puis __Voldemort__, si grand, le corps nimbé de magie. Sa puissance, et la magie noire, qui étouffaient Harry, avant même que le combat n'ait commencé._

_Les sort__ilèges de mort, lancés méthodiquement._

_Puis le sien, de sortilège. Longuement préparé. Longuement travaillé._

_Pire que tout._

_Sanctificus__ Corpus. «Donne lui une âme, Harry, et le mal le brisera»_

_Le souvenir de __Dumbledore__, lui racontant son propre combat, des décennies plus tôt._

_Severus__, l'incitant à lancer encore, et encore, ce sortilège._

_L'admiration de __Draco__, lors des entraînements._

_Le sourire de sa mère, dans le miroir de __Rised_

_L'embrassade maladroite de __Petunia__, lors de son départ._

_Le rire de __Draco_

_Les yeux de __Draco_

_Son souffle sur sa peau._

_Ses mains sur son corps._

_La tristesse dans ses yeux._

_Puis la joie._

_Les cheveux de son père._

_L'odeur de __Draco__, encore._

_Le baiser d'Hermione._

_L'odeur de __Draco__, partout sur lui._

_Ses caresses._

_« Tu vas mourir, maintenant, Harry. Tu vas rejoindre tes misérables amis. Vois où ta lutte les as mené»_

_Il n'avait pas compris, à ce moment là._

_Seule comptait l'odeur de __Draco_

_Son rire, presque gêné, au moment de jouir._

_Le regard fier de __Minerva__, aussi._

_La poignée de main maladroite de __Severus_

_Et irrémédiablement. Toujours. Constamment sur lui, autour de lui._

_Draco_

_«__Sanctificus__ Corpus»_

_La souffrance de __Voldemort_

_Sa surprise._

_Sa peur, au moment de mourir._

_La joie, presque._

_Le corps de __Draco_

_Ne pas pleurer._

_Ne pas crier._

_Ne pas y croire, non plus._

_Juste le regarder._

_Une dernière fois_.

_Pour ne pas oublier._

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

_«Nous célébrons ici une vie nouvelle. Une aventure autre. Celle de ceux qui nous ont quittés. De ceux qui n'ont pas survécu à la haine, au meurtre et aux batailles. Nous sommes ici pour leur rendre hommage. Les accompagner encore quelques instants, vers d'autres horizons.»_

_Il faisait froid. Le soleil s'était levé, et étendu sur le parc de __Poudlard__ comme les racines d'un chêne, illuminant le lac, frappant de son orgueil les tours du château. Plusieurs centaines de chaises avaient été dressées, protégées de la vive lumière du jour par les hauts arbres de l'endroit. _

_Un prêtre, sur une estrade de bois blanc, et une plaque de marbre, derrière lui, avec ces noms, trop nombreux, gravés en lettres d'or._

_Aucun corps. Aucun cercueil. _

_Harry regarde, et enfin il pleure. Il rit, et il pleure, en même temps._

_La foule quitte l'endroit, après._

_Il reste seul._

_Plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Hermione, derrière lui, le visage inondé par les larmes, l'attend, finit par poser sa main son bras._

_Ils pleurent, et sans un autre regard pour __Poudlard__, ils s'en vont._

_Pour ne pas retenir ces images «la». _

_Pour ne pas oublier les autres._

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

L'hiver s'était écoulé, paisiblement, et avec lui, les embrassades, les larmes, et les cadeaux offerts, timidement encore.

Harry n'avançait pas. Il souriait, constamment, de ce sourire mélancolique et triste qu'arborent ceux qui ont trop soufferts. Et les gens le croyaient heureux. Les autres, préoccupés par leurs propres joies, leurs propres bonheurs, l'oubliaient.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Leurs vies, aujourd'hui, se suffisaient à elles mêmes.

La ferveur du printemps s'annonçait. Les arbres bourgeonnaient déjà, les fleurs se mettaient à pousser, sortaient du sol en avance, cette année encore.

Tout allait bien.

Le quotidien avait repris ses droits. Le travail des uns. Les enfants des autres. Les études de ceux qui avaient combattus trop jeunes. Les procès d'Hermione. Son mariage qui se préparait.

Harry plongeait, lui, dans la mélancolie la plus profonde. Il errait, le matin, dès le réveil. Il errait, en mangeant, les yeux perdus dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Il errait le soir, enchaînant les conquêtes nocturnes, les ratages complets, les larmes et les vomissements de honte, d'incapacité à «vivre» la vie que tout autour de lui on célébrait.

Il posa ses mains sur le volant du magnifique coupé sportif dont il avait fait l'acquisition peu de temps après Noël. La forêt était drue, déjà, pour un début Mars. Les chênes et platanes se succédaient, inorganisées, confusément, donnant à l'ensemble une vague ressemblance avec la forêt interdite. La route était sinueuse, étroite, abîmée. Mais le décor était idyllique, paradisiaque, et totalement euphorisant. Pour rien n'au monde il n'aurait échangée cette sensation contre une autre.

Harry se déconcentra quelques instants, sentant une main familière se poser sur sa cuisse. Il reconnaîtrait entre milles ces doigts longs, fins et gracieux, cette pression légère et taquine que Draco avait coutume d'effectuer sur sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire franc et généreux, lui communiant par là tout son amour, autant que «possible».

L'odeur des genévriers lui montait aux narines, et malgré la fraîcheur relative de l'air qui caressait ses tempes, Harry se sentait bien. Il allait être décoiffé, et Draco lui en voudrait, d'avoir exposé ses longs cheveux blonds, soyeux et soignés avec précaution, à un pareil traitement. Ca n'était pas grave. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se faire pardonner, plus tard. Ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était d'être avec Draco, et de se sentir si merveilleusement bien. Ce qui importait, c'était la caresse de Draco sur sa cuisse. Le blond à ses côtés, riant aux éclats.

Harry accéléra encore un peu, enivré. Draco lui saisit le menton, et naturellement, l'embrassa, avant de lui souffler un «Je t'aime, Harry», auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, tout aussi naturellement.

Sa main lâcha le volant, une seconde. Puis, le noir.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

«Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.Bip.Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.»

Le noir était effrayant.

«Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.»

Et les hurlements, au loin, comme pour… Non, il l'avait déjà vécu, ce jour. Il ne voulait pas revoir.

«Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.»

Ron s'écrasa contre le sol. Sanctificus Corpus. La peur. Draco.

«Non»

Hermione redressa la tête, et appela en hurlant les infirmière qui passaient dans le couloir.

«Retirez-lui ça immédiatement! Immédiatement j'ai dit! Vite!»

Harry n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa gorge était douloureusement enflée et compressée.

«A trois, soufflez et hurlez. Un. Deux. Trois!»

«Nooooooooooon!»

Hermione se colla à lui, chassant l'infirmière du coude.

«Herm', non, s'il te plaît, je…»

Harry éclata en sanglots. Toutes les larmes de son corps se répandirent sur ses joues, inondant le visage d'Hermione, collé au sien.

«Pourquoi... Je… Il était avec moi, tu sais, je… Il l'a dit!»

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit violemment, et une douleur terrible enflamma ses bronches, ses poumons, et toute sa cage thoracique.

«Je sais, Harry, je sais… Je suis là, maintenant. Pleure, Harry.»

Hermione sentit ses derniers remparts intérieurs s'effondrait, tandis qu'elle caressait maternellement les cheveux du brun, collant encore davantage son visage contre elle, jusqu'à ressentir comme un coup de poing à chaque fois répété les sanglots qui transperçaient le corps et le cœur de son ami.

«Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, Herm', il n'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait… Je… Oh non…»

Elle aurait à discuter sérieusement avec Harry. Elle n'aurait pas le droit d'abdiquer, cette fois ci, d'accepter pour réponse un mutisme mélancolique, de prendre pour excuse le sourire maladroit du brun. Il lui faudrait le faire parler, l'obliger à parler «réellement». Elle prendrait le temps. Que cela nécessite, pour se faire, des heures, des journées entières, ou plusieurs mois. Elle le ferait.Mais là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, plongée dans la pénombre, elle se contenta d'écouter, d'acquiescer, et de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

La détresse du brun s'atténua. Cette crise de larme incontrôlable, tendant à expulser de lui tout le mal être emmagasiné depuis plusieurs années, s'arrêta, près d'une heure plus tard.

Et Harry réalisa, lentement. Progressivement.

Il comprit que Draco n'avait pas été là.

Il admit - et ce faisant, son cœur se brisa, une nouvelle fois -, que le blond ne lui avait pas dit.

Et il ravala ses larmes.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

«Mais enfin, Herm', tu ne vas pas m'offrir un chat! C'est plein de poils…»

«Bien sûr, c'est un chat, pas une taupe.»

«Mais ça pue… Ca mange, ça pisse partout, et ça griffe le papier peint! Non, je ne veux pas de chat!»

«Oh Harry, ça n'est pas un chat mutant que je t'offre, c'est un magnifique petit chaton, abandonné par ses parents, par sa famille d'accueil, alors qu'il venait de naître.»

Elle fit une pause, et prit un ton sentencieux.

«Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, il va mourir.»

«Putain Herm', tu m'emmerdes franchement. Je ne veux pas d'un chat, d'une boule de catastrophes et d'ennuis à répétition. Les chats, c'est moche, ça veut des câlins tout le temps, et ça, eurk, ça ronronne…»

«Harry, je ne crois pas que tu aies tant de câlins à donner que ça, pour l'instant, alors tu vas accepter ce misérable petit chaton, lui offrir un logis accueillant, chaud, le nourrir, le chouchouter, le câliner même – et non, il n'y a à pas à discuter -, et j'accepterai que tu cesses de voir le psychomage.»

«Au moins, le chat ne me posera pas dix millions de questions stupides. «Vous êtes triste, alors, Harry? Vous n'arrivez pas à faire votre deuil, c'est ça?» «Non, non, je viens vous voir parce que j'ai du mal à cuisiner les crêpes…»

«Si tu y avais été avec plus … d'enthousiasme, ça aurait pu porter ses fruits. Je ne dis pas que ça l'aurait fait, je dis juste que ça aurait «pu» le faire», répondit Hermione, sous le regard courroucé du jeune homme brun, négligemment assis sur son canapé, visiblement très ennuyé et énervé par la conversation qu'ils avaient à cet instant.

«Et puis, je me ferai une raison, je veux dire, un chat, on peut le laisser seul quelques jours, ça ne meurt pas comme ça, hein?»

«Euh…»

Hermione avait l'air hébétée, et l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage: elle avait ouvert la bouche comme une carpe et regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

«En fait, Harry, il faut le nourrir tous les jours, changer l'eau, changer sa litière, au moins deux fois par jour. Tu aimerais, toi, devoir aller faire tes besoins dans… je ne sais pas… dans une fosse sceptique? Bah c'est pareil. Alors: non, tu ne peux pas laisser ton chat seul plusieurs jours d'affilée.»

Harry lança un regard-qui-aurait-pu-tuer-on-sait-qui à son amie, puis soupira longuement, très longuement, avant de déposer les armes.

«Bon, montre le moi, ton chat, que je voie à quoi cette chose ressemble. S'il est moche, je te préviens, je te le laisse!»

Hermione découvrit le panier qu'elle avait entouré d'un chiffon à carreaux blancs et rouges, et une minuscule tête, une bouille à faire pleurer les mégères et les maris alcooliques, émergea du petit lit qui lui avait été aménagé. La couleur de son poil hésitait entre le blond cendré et le blanc, et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant se posèrent sur Harry avec curiosité.

Harry sentit son cœur battre milles feux. Il était adorable.

Le petit chaton, pour achever l'âme, au final sensible, du jeune homme, éternua, avant que de ridicules petites larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux . Harry, qu'il fixait, tendit sa main en avant, caressa délicatement la petite tête, soupira, à nouveau, puis caressa encore le chaton, regarda avec haine Hermione, puis emmena le panier dans sa chambre, s'enferma, et hurla au travers de la cloison:

«Casse toi, je te hais!»

Hermione eut un sourire ravi, à lui paralyser à vie les zygomatiques, puis satisfaite, transplana.

Une fois partie, Harry s'autorisa à prendre le chaton dans ses bras, littéralement sous le charme, et à lui faire mille papouilles, bisous sur le sommet du crâne, caresses sur le cou, à jouer avec ses pattes, sous le regard incrédule de l'animal qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais qui, dans sa grande bonté, se laissait faire.

Il miaula langoureusement. Il avait faim, et son maître avait intérêt à lui préparer une litière digne de ce nom, s'il ne souhaitait pas être surpris, au moment d'aller se coucher.

Harry, un peu hébété, encore, d'avoir si facilement plié, se demanda quel nom il allait bien pouvoir lui donner.

Et tandis qu'il écartait «Truc», ou «Bidule», ou encore «Indy» - c'était ridicule, «Indy»-, des noms d'adoption possibles et envisageables, il se sentit heureux, terriblement et simplement heureux.

Il avait un chat.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Le printemps était arrivé. Les journées d'Harry, désormais, se partageaient entre courses, ménage, occupations et jeux divers avec Indy – car finalement, si c'était ridicule, le tempérament aventurier de son petit chat correspondait parfaitement-, promenades solitaires, repas solitaires, souvent, et nuits désespérément vides de tout sentiment, de toute passion.

Le mariage d'Hermione avait lieu aujourd'hui, et Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, que son amie se soit décidé à franchir ce cap, réellement. Bien sûr, Hermione avait refusé de changer de nom. Et John viendrait vivre chez elle, dans les premiers temps, car elle était bien trop attachée à son appartement pour le quitter pour un homme, fusse-t-il son mari. Mais elle se mariait, et avançait, construisait logiquement et normalement sa vie, avec sérénité, la plupart du temps, avec angoisse et hésitation, parfois aussi. Mais, n'était-ce pas le cas de tous?

Harry avait revu, par hasard, Luna, au détour d'une rue, et ils se voyaient fréquemment, pour discuter, ou pour se promener, simplement, car la jeune femme, comme lui, aimait à se balader en silence, juste pour profiter, pour se laisser aller à d'autres préoccupations. Et à sa propre surprise, Harry, qui l'avait présentée, ou en tout cas, remise en contact avec Severus, avait vu ses amis s'entendre merveilleusement bien.

Il retrouva Hermione quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. La jeune femme avait insistée pour que la cérémonie s'effectue civilement, très sobrement, et simplement. Aussi, seule une petite vingtaine de personnes avait été conviée pour l'évènement. D'amis proches à elle, il n'y en avait que quelques uns. Harry, Severus, Minerva. Et puis Luna, qu'elle appréciait. Ses parents. Aucun des Weasley survivants, bien sûr, n'avait été mis au courant. La bonne douzaine d'autres convives, Harry ne les connaissaient pas, ou de vue. Des collègues de John, son père, son frère. Quelques visages familiers, sans qu'il puisse les faire coïncider avec un nom, ou une circonstance particulières. Des connaissances inconnues, donc.

Harry faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être rassurant, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'Hermione n'avait absolument pas besoin de soutien, et qu'elle ne se sentait ni stressée, ni angoissée, ni hésitante. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et si elle appréciait, évidemment, l'acte, la présence de ses amis, elle attendait surtout avec hâte le voyage de noces qui succéderait à cette soirée.

La cérémonie, donc, fut expédiée. Deux signatures, un échange d'alliances –deux simples anneaux de platine -, un baiser, des applaudissements, des embrassades, un bouquet de fleurs, quelques poignées de mains, une ou deux tapes sur l'épaule. Puis tous se dirigèrent vers le petit restaurant sorcier qu'ils avaient réservé, et une heure plus tard, ils s'asseyaient, à l'ombre de grands arbres touffus et éclatants d'un vert éclatant.

L'air était n'était pas trop frais, et l'ambiance se détendit considérablement dès lors que les premières bouteilles de vin furent apportées. Hermione, qui avait conçue le plan de table, avait placé Harry à ses côtés, entouré de Luna, en face de lui, de Severus, sur sa gauche, et d'un inconnu, aux yeux troublants de sincérité, de gentillesse et de simplicité.

Harry, très vite, se lassa de la discussion qu'entretenaient son ancienne camarade de classe et son professeur de potions, pour chercher du regard Minerva, qui discutait avec passion de la nécessité d'une régulation de la transformation d'objets inanimés sans valeur en objets, justement, de valeur. Il soupira de découragement, refusant d'interrompre Hermione, à ses côtés, lancée dans le récit de procès –auxquels il ne comprenait rien-, et se concentra sur son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme était beau. D'une beauté discrète, effacée, presque refusée, mais néanmoins bien perceptible. Des cheveux bouclés, presque aussi bruns que les siens, encadraient joliment son visage, fin, anguleux presque, mais aux traits simples et profondément expressifs. Ses yeux, d'un vert très pâle, tirant vers le jaune, semblaient naviguer d'un convive à l'autre, sans réelle attention. Plus petit qu'Harry, de quelques centimètres à peine, il dissimulait sous sa chemise blanche une musculature fine et élégante. Sa peau bronzée, ses mains longues, ses ongles parfaitement entretenus, ses vêtements classieux, mais pas trop; il semblait inspirer confiance.

«Et vous êtes… Un ami de John… Oui…»

L'autre releva un sourcil, surpris, qu'Harry s'adresse à lui, et presque amusé, aussi.

«J'ai travaillé avec lui, quelques semaines, le temps d'un stage. Je suis à l'université encore, j'étudie les organisations sorcières et leurs liens avec la Justice.»

«Oh.»

«C'est assez intéressant… En fait, ça le devient, quand on aime les organisations sorcières, et la Justice magique, bien évidemment.»

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait réellement des yeux extraordinaires.

«Je suis à l'université de Londres, pour un an encore. Je m'y plais plutôt.»

Harry hocha de la tête, une fois encore, avant de sourire avec sympathie à son interlocuteur.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous pouvez «concrètement» étudier, mais… Je vais vous croire sur parole.»

Après quelques minutes, passées à l'étudier de pied en cap bien plus qu'à porter intérêt à ce qu'il pouvait lui expliquer de son cursus universitaire, Harry fut sortit de sa rêverie par Severus, qui lui tapait les côtes avec rage et insistance.

Il réalisa que tous les regards avaient convergés vers lui, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir entendu que l'on attendait de lui qu'il porte son toast aux mariés.

Il se leva maladroitement, son verre –vide, à sa grande honte-, à la main, se racla la gorge avec autant d'élégance que possible, puis récita le discours qu'il avait plus ou moins préparé.

«J'ai connu Hermione quand ma vie a commencée, réellement. Je l'ai connue enfant, encore, ignorant tout de l'existence, de ses peines et joies, plus enthousiasmée par le savoir, l'apprentissage et l'histoire que par les aléas du cœur et de l'esprit.»

Hermione, son Herm', le regardait avec émotion.

«Je l'ai connue avec d'horribles cheveux emmêlés, de larges cernes sous les yeux, et des vêtements atroces et vieillots»

Quelques rires répondirent à sa tirade.

«Puis nous avons changé, et Hermione, en plus de se révéler être une amie présente, un compagnon de route indéfectible et fidèle, s'est dévoilée à moi comme une belle personne, une personne qu'il était impossible, à moins d'être idiot, de ne pas respecter, aimer, accompagner. Les années se sont écoulées rapidement, et avec elles, les souffrances, trop nombreuses pour nos jeunes âges. Hermione est restée droite, honnête, et profondément sincère. Courageuse, quand il le fallait, lâche, et effrayée, quand cela était nécessaire. Dans tous les cas, là. A mes côtés, et à ceux des hommes et femmes qu'elle appréciait, qu'elle aimait.»

Une larme coula sur le visage de la jeune femme.

«Je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom, Herm', quand je t'adresse ces mots. Ceux d'avant, ceux que nous avons perdus, comme tous ceux réunis ici aujourd'hui, dans la joie, dans la bonne humeur, et conviés à partager votre bonheur, maintenant, tous seront d'accord avec moi, pour vous souhaiter les plus belles choses du monde, et pour vous manifester leur amitié, leur respect, leur amour.»

Harry se fit mine de boire son verre vide, et dépité, minaudant, jeta son verre en arrière, pour qu'il aille se briser sur le sol, sous les regards émus, les rires, et quelques applaudissements.

A la suite de son discours, les conversations reprirent de plus belles, et les bougies qui avaient été disposées dans le jardin furent changées, tandis que par magie, l'air environnant restait doux et agréable.

L'odeur du jasmin se mêlait habilement à celle des lilas (Hermione avait choisi l'ambiance), et Harry se sentit bien.

Il n'avait pas bu outre mesure, tout incitait à la joie et à la bonne humeur, et voir Hermione radieuse lui réchauffait le cœur. Tout simplement, il aimait cet endroit, il aimait se retrouver entouré d'amis, e rires et de conversations animées. Il aimait dévisager le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

Le repas s'acheva tranquillement aux alentours de vingt trois heures quand Hermione et John se levèrent à l'unisson, mains liées, pour annoncer leur départ. Quelques uns partirent, dont Severus et Luna, simultanément – Harry aurait des questions à poser à son irascible ami, célibataire devant l'éternel-. Restèrent une douzaine de personnes.

Les discussions se firent moins animées, plus douces, plus posées. Harry sentit se poser sur lui le regard flamboyant du jeune homme qu'il avait épié toute la soirée, et il lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et sincère.

L'autre quitta sa place, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent une heure, de tout et de rien, alternant regards suggestifs et sourire maladroits, quand d'un commun accord, après qu'Harry lui ait murmuré à l'oreille, ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent immédiatement dans le salon d'Harry, quand son compagnon fut surpris de sentir un chat, tout petit, se frotter contre sa jambe.

«Je ne savais pas, que tu avais un chat.»«Comment aurais-tu pu savoir…Euh…»

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu gêné.

«Michael. Je m'appelle Michael.»

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche, pour répliquer, mais l'autre l'en empêcha, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il se recula légèrement, et observa Harry avec désir et profonde sincérité.

«Garde les yeux ouverts, cette fois-ci.»

* * *

**o****OoOo**

* * *

... et il l'avait fait. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, tout du long. Il l'avait regardé l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser. Il l'avait regardé, sous son corps, gémir et soupirer. Il l'avait regardé se contorsionner, et l'embrasser encore. Il l'avait regardé lui sourire. Il l'avait regardé se crisper. Il l'avait regardé jouir.

Michael venait de s'endormir, dans ses bras. Et il le regardait encore. Il se dégagea de son étreinte doucement, avec précaution, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait encore en tête, l'odeur mélangé du jasmin, des lilas, et de leurs corps emmêlés. Et le rire, les exclamations, le bruit du verre qui se brise. Le sourire de Luna, la tape amicale de Severus. Les yeux, scintillants, d'Hermione.

Il demeura assis à son bureau quelques minutes, guère plus, avant d'enfiler un jean, de mettre un t shirt et une veste, et il transplana en vitesse.

Il se repéra rapidement. Draco avait été enterré à l'écart, selon ses propres volontés, du carré réservé aux héros de guerre. Un énorme chêne recouvrait sa tombe, et une plaque simple, portant son nom, et ses dates de naissance et de décès, indiquait au reste du monde qu'il reposait ici. Harry n'était jamais venu. Il savait. Il avait appris par cœur, la localisation de l'endroit, au cas où. A l'époque où il envisageait encore d'être enterré à ses côtés.

Un vent frais et léger caressait sa peau, et soulevait de minuscules mottes de terres, pour les propulses plus loin sur le chemin. Il arriva devant l'emplacement, et d'un geste de la main, fit pousser quelques roses autour de la tombe.

Il s'assit, puis après avoir longuement étudié et détaillé la plaque commémorative, déposa une lettre, sur la tombe de celui qu'il avait aimé, sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui dire.

Une lettre pour lui dire, qu'il l'aimait.

Une lettre courte, et simple.

«_Draco_

_Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais. Que je t'ai aimé, plus que toute autre chose qu'il m'ait été donné de le faire de ton vivant. Plus que toute autre chose, depuis bien plus de trois ans maintenant. _

_Il est étrange de réaliser que ces quelques mois passés à tes côtés auront été les plus décisifs de mon existence, à ce jour. De comprendre que l'amour sans frontières que j'ai pu te porter, que cette passion violente et permanente qui me liait à toi, ont été les choses les plus nécessaires à ma victoire. Et à la tienne. A la vôtre, à tous. _

_Alors je suis venu te le dire. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime, encore. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Quelques soient les circonstances. Q__u'importe ce qu'il advienne, ce que je devienne, rien ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. _

_Je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, simplement. Tout de toi me reste familier, parfois flou et vague, maintenant, car les souvenirs, forcément, s'estompent au cours des années._

_Ton nom suffit. Je n'oublie pas, et je n'oublierai rien de toi. _

_J'aurais voulu te rejoindre. Avoir la force et le courage de ne pas te laisser t'échapper et t'enfuir. _

_J'aurais voulu te dire, de ton vivant, tout ceci, et tous ces mots qu'il m'a été impossible de prononcer en ta présence._

_Je le regrette maintenant. _

_Je regrette d'avoir à construire mon avenir, mes joies et mes futurs sur les ruines et les souvenirs de ce que tu as pu être, de celui que tu as pu incarner._

_Je regrette d'avoir attendu si longtemps._

_Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le choix, de construire ce futur avec toi._

_Et je regrette d'avoir à te dire que je ne t'oublierai pas, quand le temps effacera bientôt l'odeur de ta peau sur la mienne, le goût de tes lèvres, l'intensité de ton regard._

_Mais toi, __Draco__, et tout ce que ton nom, d'émotions et d'indescriptibles peut évoquer, je t'en fais la promesse.__Aujourd'hui.__Quoi qu'il advienne.__Qu'importe le futur._

_Je t'en fais la promesse._

_Celle simple._

_De ne pas oublier._

**Harry**»

Harry pleura, longtemps. Deux heures. Puis il resta assis, à regarder sa lettre. Longtemps, encore. Il l'a fit s'embraser. La regarda se consumer, aussi vite que s'étaient consumées, trois ans plus tôt, l'existence de ceux qu'il avait aimés.

Puis le soleil printanier de l'aube vint le réveiller.

Il transplana.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Harry percuta de plein fouet un Michael lavé, propre, et habillé de ses vêtements de la veille. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

«Tu t'en vas?»

L'autre eut un sourire timide.

«Je… tu étais parti, et ton chat avait faim.»

Le sac qu'il tenait à la main laisser dépasser un immonde paquet de croquettes jaunâtres.

«Je suis revenu, Michael.Alors reste.»

Le jeune homme rayonna de joie. Il se laissa embrasser. Puis d'une voix forte de promesses, d'hésitations, d'incertitudes. D'une voix qui engageait à un quelque chose. Il murmura contre les lèvres d'Harry.

« Tu n'as pas oublié…»

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

* * *

**o**

**oOo**

**O**

**oOoOo**

**O**

**oOo**

**o**

* * *

Vala. C'est fini. J'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup de moi dans cette fic. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, et qu'elle vous aura autant ému à la lecture que moi à l'écriture. C'était vraiment très étrange, de passer par tant d'humeurs et de ressentis différents, mais j'y ai pris un vrai et réel plaisir.J'en profite, encore une fois, pour la dédier plus particulièrement à Vert Emeraude, mais aussi à vous tous et vous toutes.

Laissez moi vos avis, si vous le voulez. Je suis vraiment curieux, de voir comment vous avez pu trouver cette fic, et de savoir ce que vous avez ressenti à la lecture.

Car vous l'aurez compris, elle oscille constamment entre optimisme et pessimisme, et malgré le choix que j'ai fait à la fin, chacun est libre d'y lire et d'y voir ce qu'il souhaite.

Je vous dis à bientôt, aux lecteurs de «Faut croire qu'on était faits pour s'aimer», et aux autres, pour d'autres OS, peut être…

S.

Ps: c'est honteusement long, pour une scène de fin, mais j'ai du mal à arrêter là, parce que j'ai quasiment tout écrit en deux traites, et que mine de rien, je me suis super attaché à tout ça, et bla bla bla, tout le monde s'en fout. Bah oui, les auteurs aussi ont le droit d'avoir envie d'écrire des trucs inutiles.

(Petit bouton de gauche)


End file.
